Siblings-to-Be
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Five stories, five little stories of five little girls that are going to be big sisters. They are going to tell you their stories about how were their reactions and if they were happy about it or not. (This story takes place in the future.)
1. Lyne

**Author's Note**: Well, yeah I'm here with another story. As you guys can see the title of the is named, _Siblings-to-be_. I decided to do a five-chapter story but it will be short chapters; not too long. I've had that sort of story in mind for some weeks and I was finally decided to do it. Yes, in me and **historianGirl**'s second version, _The Alternate_. Okay yes, another story with me and **historianGirl**'s mixed _Class of the Titans_ versions together- I know but I just felt like it...

A special thanks to **Lindsey7618** for beta reading this.

**Disclaimer**: Archie, Atlanta and Theresa belongs to **Studio B.- Class of the Titans**, Prudence, Luna&amp;Luc belongs to **historianGirl**; rest of characters belongs to me. I don't need to say I do not own Class of the Titans.

* * *

Our parents tucked us in bed, and mommy kissed us on the cheek. She smiled and said, "Tomorrow I'll tell you some great news."

Me and my twin sister Lexi smiled at her and Daddy also kissed us. We were so tired from our day. Daddy is sitting on a chair that's in our room and started to read a story. We always enjoy our parents, uncles and aunts' adventures. Except we always miss half of the story because we fall asleep quickly.

Daddy kissed mommy on the lips, and Lexi and I cover our eyes with a hand. We let out a giggle afterwards. My parents laughed and then I suddenly felt that it was my time to go to dreamland.

* * *

"Congratulations!"

This makes me and Lexi bolt out of our bed. We were being followed by our friends Nadia, Eva, Judy and Grace. They are also curious to see what all that commotion is. We walk up the stairs and I'm the first one to enter the kitchen. "What is going on, mommy?"

Mommy hugs me and Lexi. We look at each other with confusion. Lexi says, "Mama…is something wrong?"

"Of course not, my little lady bug! You and Lyne are going to have a little brother or sister in nine months!" Mommy said with a smile on her face, and I saw that Lexi had a smile on her face too.

I just turn away and walk down the stairs that leads to the basement and to me and my twin's bedroom. No, I'm not happy right now. It means that I'll get replaced by this sibling. I knew that Daddy and Mommy didn't love me anymore. I just knew it. I went to my bed and think. I feel tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Lyne, my little bunny… is everything alright?" Daddy asks me as he sits on my bed and rubs my back. "You know that you'll never get replaced, right sweetie? It's just that you and Lexi are growing up. A new addition in the family won't hurt."

Daddy brought me close to him as he kissed the top of my head. He added with a smile, "You'll always be my little bunny… your mother and my little bunny. Don't forget that. You're not going to be replaced."

I finally smile and I took a tissue from my night stand as I turn to Daddy. I hugged him and said, "I was so scared that I was going to be replaced because you two didn't love me anymore."

He hugged me back and picks me up as I laugh. "Now, are you going to see Mommy and say congratulations?"

"Yes daddy," I simply answered and we go back up the stairs. When we got to the living room, Mommy kissed my cheek and said, "Lyne, I apologize that the news…"

I kissed her cheek quickly and she set me down on the floor. I hugged her quickly and said with a sad tone, "No, it's my fault. I should've have been happy that Lexi and I are having a sibling in the first place."

Mommy bent down gently and kissed my cheek again as she smiled. "My little bunny, you know very well that we won't replace you. Or your sister. Your father and I love you very much."

I smiled. I'm happy that I'll have a little sibling.

* * *

"Mommy! Daddy! Do you know what is going to be the gender of the baby?" asks Lexi, jumping up and down.

Mommy, caressing her fifth-month-along belly bent down to face us. "We don't want to know the genders until their birth. However, your father is still in shock."

"Why's that, Mommy?" I asked, hugging her belly gently. Mommy sighed and rubbed her temples. "Because the surprise for you is going to be good. You're having twin siblings."

Lexi and I began cheering and I noticed that our parents were tired. I went to snuggle against Mommy's belly. "Why are you not smiling?"

"Oh, honey. We're just tired, that's all. I'm worried that we are too weak to get up." Mommy smiled, the tiredness showing in her voice. "Don't worry, it's going to be fine."

"Mama…Papa and you are awesome parents to us, so don't say that. Please. You're going to be awesome to the new babies," Lexi begged, as she wanted our parents to smile.

"Can we play in the snow?" Lexi asked and our parents exchanged looks as they smile. They turned back to us and said, "Yes, you can."

Lexi immediately went to get dressed and left. I was putting my winter clothes on when I saw Mommy cry a little on Daddy. What is wrong with her, is she alright? Are the babies doing okay?

"Oh Archie, our daughters are growing up too fast. They're already going to be in kindergarten this year…can you believe it, Archie?"

I decided not to go outside and hugged Mommy's leg. I can see Mommy bending a little as she smiled. "I'm sorry, our little bunny, I didn't mean to make you sad. It's just I can't believe that you two are already kids…"

"Now sweetie, go outside. Mommy's going to rest. I'll join you in a minute," Daddy said as he caressed Mommy's belly from behind.

"We're going to give your sister some company. We're going to give you a present on you and your sister's birthday."

"Oh, Archie," Mommy says as she glares at daddy. "I told you not to tell her yet. About the other present."

"Sorry, hon," Daddy said while rubbing the back of his neck. I suddenly got excited to see what this _present _is about. Mommy smiles and bends down a little to me, and I kiss her.

Then Mommy stood up and she suddenly looked dizzy and said, "Oh my! I should really go rest."

I watched her go upstairs, Daddy helping her. I turned to get dressed in my winter clothes.

* * *

"Okay girls, open your eyes."

Lexi and I opened our eyes and we saw, in front of us, a kitten. I was wondering if it was a boy or a girl when Daddy chuckles. "It's a girl."

Mommy smiled as she hugged me and Lexi, and she then kissed our cheeks. "Happy birthday, girls. This is our present to you, sweetie."

"We already love her, Mommy. We just have to find a name for her," I say as I smiled at my parents. Mommy and Daddy smiled as a few tears ran down Daddy's cheek. I hugged him. "Oh daddy, what's wrong?"

"You're growing up too fast; it felt just like yesterday that you and your sister were born." I looked at Lexi, who was giving Mommy a hug. She's going to have our twin siblings in the beginning of next month. I turned slowly to the rest of my family- well not real family, but still family. They are looking at us with a smile.

"Now what kind of name did you choose for her?" Mommy asked as she smiled us. Both of us looked at each other and smiled.

"This little kitten is going to be called Lily. Because she's white and it looks like a perfect name for a white kitten," Lexi pointed out in a matter-of-fact. Mommy was hugging her gently from behind while daddy took me in his arms.

"It's true that it's such a great name for a white kitten," said Mommy as she brushed Lexi's short hair with her fingers. "So Lily it is."

We smiled, now hugging our kitten while our parents' smiled at this scene, sitting close by us, enjoying our family moment.

* * *

"Girls, let's do some coloring together," Aunt Ariane and Uncle Carlos said when we went to go see them. Their daughter Tara was asleep in her room; she already looks like she'll be as adorable as auntie Ariane. Anyway, we stared to color until we hear some ringing. Tara started to cry. That made Ariane want to rip up whoever woke my cousin up.

"I'll show them…" said aunt Ariane as she opened the door very quick. Lexi and I were afraid of what our aunt was going to do to that person because it's not good when she's angry. Uncle Carlos smirked at this and said, "The only time that I'm happy when she's like that is when we're in bed together doing stuff."

"You mean as in _making out_ in bed?" giggled Lexi as I turned to glare at my sister but out of the corner of my eye I can see Uncle Carlos blushing. So it's the truth. It's a long story why we know that. We once saw our parents making out in the living room while the others were asleep in bed. We wanted to see them because we each had a nightmare.

"Oh Terri, you should know not to ring the doorbell. What if our children- especially you and Jay's niece- was asleep? Like now, my little Tara was asleep," aunt Ariane said, not amused. "Anyway, why are you here? Where's my dear brother of mine?"

Aunt Theresa! My sister and I quickly ran to see Aunt Theresa with baby Prudence in her arms, a little frightened by auntie's outburst at her mother. Theresa bit her bottom lip. "Well, Archie told me to tell you and Carlos that the babies are arriving and that I'll gladly bring Lexi and Lyne back."

Aunt Ariane was in heaven now. "I can't wait till' those precious babies arrive. Why is it _so_ long?"

Uncle Carlos and Aunt Theresa rolled their eyes as my sister and I giggled. Aunt Ariane turns to us with a huge grin. "Aren't you girls excited about this?"

"You bet, auntie. You know us; we are excited to see our new siblings for the first time," Lexi and I both exclaim as Prudence waved at us. I say with a smile, "And new friends for Prudence."

Prudence was playing with my fingers. With a hand I tried to fix my high-pigtail properly but failed. I sighed as Aunt Ariane fixed it for me and I said, "Thanks."

We heard Tara suddenly scream, wanting auntie back.

"Mama," Prudence said as she hid her face in her mother's neck, like she was scared. We all laughed and Uncle Carlos went to get Tara. He came back rather quickly with her. Theresa turned to Ariane and asked, "Where's my little brother?"

"He's asleep with Emily and Tamera." Ariane smiled, Tara now squealing with excitement from seeing Prudence.

"Ta! Prue!" both toddlers are squealing. It's too adorable just to see them acting like that. We couldn't see our little siblings as we started to follow Aunt Theresa back to our home.

* * *

_Four days later… _

"Mommy!" I ran to her as Daddy grabbed my shoulders and said, "Lyne, please be…gentle with your mother. She gave birth not many days ago, and she needs to have her strength back."

I calmed down and said, "Yes, Daddy."

Lexi and I sat on the bed. We heard Aunt Ariane start to make fun of Mommy and Daddy about being careful with the hormones and how to be "less wild in-"- but Daddy silenced his little sister as he said angrily, "Ariane Nikki Anderson! Watch your mouth in front of the children, especially _my _children."

My sister and I were thankful that Tara wasn't here and that our little siblings were fast asleep. Our father gets mad easily when our aunt Ariane talks that way in front of us or her children- _especially_ about that. Thank god he doesn't know how many times Uncle Neil wasn't careful with that sort of things. We're trying to be careful what we say in front of our father.

"Oh sorry, Arch. However, I was serious with this." Aunt Ariane smiled innocently to our father, who rolled his eyes at her.

"You better be, if you weren't in my family I wouldn't have forgiven you easily. Thank the lord that your daughter isn't here right now, hearing her mother talk like that."

We giggled as we saw our mother rolling her eyes too and told Daddy to bring our siblings, showing them to us for the first time. Daddy brought me the boy and I smiled Daddy brought the girl to Lexi next. Mommy smiled at us and said, "What do you think of your new siblings, girls? They're names are Luna and Luc."

"We already love them. Little hunter and little warrior," we both said as we smiled down to them.


	2. Grace

_Thank you **Lindsey7618** for editing this chapter..._

Samantha and Marc belongs to historianGirl. Herry and Theresa belongs to StudioB.- Class of the Titans. The rest of the characters belongs to me.

* * *

"You must be joking? We're really going to be big sisters?" asked Judy as a grin spread over her face. Daddy and step-mommy nodded with also a smile. Judy turns to me. "What do you think of that, Grace?"

"Yeah… I'm okay with that." I just turned and ran off to go in the backyard. I fell on the wet grass from the rain yesterday. I wasn't feeling that great about it. I felt the same thing as Lyne when her mother was pregnant with her twin siblings: a feeling that I'll be replaced.

"Oh honey, what's the matter?" Aunt Chrissy asked. She's my dad's first little sister, Aunt Patricia is actually dad's youngest sister. She goes to see me as she kneels down, giving me a hug. She makes a face as she continues severely, "You know, young lady, that you don't have your coat on."

For some odd reasons I said, "I don't care anymore. I'm going to be replaced and don't you think you'll change my mind."

Chrissy squealed a little and said, "We should celebrate this new life instead of being depressed."

Then she went to tell the announcement to the gang that she lives with. I sighed as tears started to fall on my face. It's true that I'm starting to freeze but I don't care much and have lain down on golden leaves. I wasn't depressed, I was just sad that daddy and step-mommy (I call her mommy even if my real mommy died right after me and my sister's birth) would want to replace me.

Then I got up and once again ran off. I don't know why, but I realized that daddy or step-mommy didn't go to see me. Probably too busy celebrating the new baby. I was going to go further until I've heard a: "Grace, stop! Where are you going…?"

I don't know why I kept running but not as fast as Lexi and Lyne… I looked ahead with tears and I was now out of breath. Running wasn't my favorite thing to do; I heard footsteps coming to me. "Wait, my little bumble bee…"

I heard daddy breathing loudly. I was still shaken but still out of breath. I turned slowly to him; his face was red from running. He finally stopped breathing loudly and it returned to normal but he glared at me. "Why did you run off like this, young lady? You know very well I hate this."

I was angry at him so I nearly shouted with tears falling down, "You… you want to replace me, that is why I ran off! You don't want me anymore!"

Daddy took me quickly in his arms, as he lulls me. "That's not true, Sam and I still loves you very much. Here baby, put your coat on, its cold outside. You're still going to be my baby girls, you and Judy."

I was cuddling against daddy and fell asleep. I only woke up when I heard step-mommy's voice. "Oh good heavens, she's alright!"

I was stirring as I took a glance at my father: his eyes were red. He probably cried silently while we walked back home. He thought he would have lost me. He was still holding me for dear life;

Sam kissed the top of my head. "You know, Grace, you'll never get replaced by the baby. You'll always be our little bumble bee like Judy will always be our little bug."

Herry smiles weakly at me, "So Grace, are you ready to say congratulations to mommy?"

I turn my head to step-mommy as I said with a smile, "Congratulations, mommy."

Step-mommy kissed my head again as she sated down while I joined her and slept on her laps so that was in a way an apology to have run off and making her and the others worried.

* * *

My sister and I walked towards our parents' room as snow started to fall on the ground; we were so thrilled that snow started to come down on Christmas. We opened their bedroom door as Judy closed it and we tiptoed until their bed where they were still asleep. We took a glance at the clock that was on our father's side, it was showed that it was 6:30am.

We got on the bed as we went between daddy and step-mommy; they suddenly stirred and were now awake. Step-mommy was a little surprised and soon smiled, "I'm guessing you girls wants me and your daddy to give you this special Christmas present, do you?"

We both cheered as daddy blocked his ear with a groan, he then looks at the clock. "Girls… its 6:33am can you return later?"

That earned him a punch in the back from step-mommy as she sends him a glare, "No, _right now_. Come on Herry, the girls are waiting and plus you promised them that it would be early in the morning."

Daddy sighs as he smiles, "Alright I'm up now, I finally realized that I'm starting to age."

Step-mommy rolls her eyes at him and then she returns to us with a smile. Then she gets up with excitement as she nearly forgot that she was pregnant. She opens gently the door and suddenly they hear a bark, our eyes grew wide and we smiled. Judy asked with excitement, "Is this a… _puppy_?"

Step-mommy and daddy both grinned as daddy got out the cage slowly and showed it to us: it was indeed a puppy. I raised my head as I asked with confusion in my eyes, "What sort of dog is it, daddy?"

"It's a shepherd dog, my little bumble bee. She was born in September. Of course it's a female, what would you like to name her?" asked Herry as he had an arm around step-mommy. She smiles back at him and returns to face us.

"I know!" I said as I clasped my hands together which got my family's attention. Judy asked with curiosity, "What's the name, Grace?"

"Samantha!" I cheered which daddy and Judy nearly fell backwards as step-mommy was touched and in tears, she hugs me gently. She said, "Oh my little bumble bee, thank you so much for this dedication to me but let's choose another name for her."

"You don't like it, mommy?" I asked with confusion and step-mommy laughs as she ruffles my shoulder length hair, she answers delicately, "No my sweet, it just deserves a better name. We should all take a name that we should _all_ agree."

We thought about it and Judy said, "What about Andromeda?"

We all looked at her and we thought about other names but couldn't so we all agreed on it. Andromeda will be the name. The puppy was let out and Andromeda went to us. She licked our face and went on our daddy's lap, only he got peed on.

Me, Judy and step-mommy were giggling as daddy rolled his brown eyes and took the leash so she won't run off like I did. Step-mommy was caressing her tiny belly a little. It's slowly starting to show but not very much and both Judy and I kissed it. Step-mommy kissed our cheeks and said, "Merry Christmas, girls."

"Have a merry Christmas to you, mommy!" we cheered and kissed her cheeks.

* * *

Today is our seventh birthday; we walked hand by hand while daddy was just behind us tears in his eyes. He was so proud of us growing up. I didn't stop looking at him because we were nearly at school and we didn't want him to humiliate us in front of our friends. Step-mommy nudged him in the ribs; however she too was in tears.

She was holding Andromeda's leash as she was now holding underneath of her belly. She was pregnant of five months and ½. Andromeda was sniffing around and she was getting bigger, daddy bends down to us. "Be good girls for your birthday, you'll always make daddy proud."

"We will daddy and you behave at your work today," We said at the same time as step-mommy was laughing and our daddy was surprised at that comment but then smiled.

"I will." He then kissed our cheeks before it was step-mommy's turn. Then Andromeda licked our faces then sited on the ground, the flowers were started to bloom and the snow started to go away. Eva, Nadia, Lexi and Lyne passed by us as they smiled and then giggled but stopped to wait for us.

"We have to go papa," Judy said as she was blushing. "The school will ring in any minutes now…"

Daddy rolls his eyes as he smiles, "Yes, I know that I'm embarrassing you girls, you don't need to tell me but we still love you. Take great care of yourself."

"We will." And then we went to join our friends, we walked into the playground as everything will be fine. Half of the day passed so quickly and when it was lunch time Judy and I saw our step-mommy coming in as she held our cousin Jen on one side, Aunt Chrissy was trotting behind her.

She said as she took a glance at step-mommy, "You sure, Sam, it's a good idea to come in at unch time?"

"Yes, I'm sure," step-mommy said as she was ticking under Jen's chin. "I'm _really_ quite sure. Now let's go join the kids."

Judy and I were surprised; step-mommy hugged us with a free arm as she kneeled down. "Oh girls, sorry for the surprise but we wanted to spend the rest of the day with you."

We hugged her and we have spent the day at school together…

* * *

It was April 23rd and we were relaxing with step-mommy, while aunt Chrissy has fallen asleep with Jen on her blanket. Step-mommy suddenly has taken off her bandana and tickled us with it; she held a smirk on her face. "Look what I have here."

We were giggling as Judy said, "Momma, we're not babies anymore, we're seven years old."

Step-mommy sighs as she puts back her bandana on, "I know, my little bug, it's just, I can't believe that you girls are growing up so much."

She groaned softly as she was massaged her belly. We went closer to her. We also caressed it as I said, "Did the baby kick, mommy?"

Step-mommy was smiling as she nodded. We didn't stop cooing at it. We heard Andromeda coming towards us as we squealed. Step-mommy smiled. We then heard a baby cry. She was struggling with her big belly as she got up with difficulty and went to get Jen. She cooed at her, "Oh, did my girls bother your sleep? Oh, go back to sleep, sweetie."

Then with that Jen has fallen asleep and came back to join us with a glare, "Girls be careful, you woke up your cousin."

"Sorry mommy," we both said as she hugged us with a free arm. Just enjoying this quality moment together, then we suddenly heard daddy's voice already. "Oh, I'm home!"

"We're at Aunt Chrissy's house, papa!" Judy called as she runs to him. Daddy comes in as he smiles at us. He turns then to Aunt Chrissy who was stirring but still was asleep. Jen was stretching a little as she was smiling at him, she didn't seem to have the urge to go in daddy's arms. She was relaxed in step-mommy's arms.

Daddy pouted. "You don't want to go in my arms, Jenny-Pooh?"

Jen made a face that made us giggle; step-mommy rolled her eyes at daddy. "Herry, she doesn't like that nickname."

"Oh, you don't? Oh, I'm sorry my dear niece. I'll never call you that again." Daddy went to pick up Jen from step-mommy's arms but she just wants to be next to step-mommy and cuddle her belly. She was only three years-old and she was excited to have a baby cousin. "Want to stay."

Step-mommy smiled at her and kissed the top of her head. Daddy smiled as he sat next to step-mommy with an arm around her, Judy sitting near Jen with Andromeda and me cuddling against daddy as he wrapped his free arm around me. Aunt Chrissy went to take a picture of this great moment.

* * *

"Aunt Kristen, what's that?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow, I was watching her stirring something in a bowl. This has caught her attention and she smiled.

"Oh, this is a cake, sugar pie. Cake that I'm making." She was wiping her hands on her apron and went to get something. She returned with a teaspoon and added vanilla in it. "It will be all sugary and sweet…"

She stopped when she washed and dried her hands to get the phone, and not too many seconds later she squealed: "Oh my god, it's a boy! Another little nephew… yes, I'll tell the rest of them!"

Then she returns with a big smile and twirls me around, "Oh honey, it's a little brother that you have. Isn't it fantastic?"

I smiled as I nodded and she put me down so she can dash to the others to announce them the good news. Then the next thing is that I called daddy on my PMR. When I heard his voice I said, "Hi, daddy."

"_Oh hi honey. Your stepmother and I can't wait to see you girls again, it's been only two days but we miss you and Judy already. Can't wait to meet your little brother?_"

"Yes, I can't wait, but say… what's his name?" I continued as I was jumping up and down. Daddy probably heard me and so did step-mommy.

Daddy laughed. "_His name is Marc._"

Then we exchanged some few words before hanging up and we will see each other tomorrow. The next day happened so quickly we were already in front of our house; Aunt Theresa opened it for us. She was smiling, "Oh, hi girls, your parents are waiting for you in their bedroom."

Then with that we went to see them in their bedroom. Judy blocked my eyes. "Oh? Sorry to disturb your quality moment, I didn't know we were too soon."

"Oh… I… we… you weren't disturbing us, honey. You can unblock your sister's view now." Daddy seemed embarrassed and when I saw him, he was blushing. Step-mommy was blushing too. "You want to see your baby brother?"

We nodded and step-mommy went to get Marc from his crib. We immediately sat between our parents. Step-mommy handed us Marc as us Brishon sisters held him together; he was looking at us as he gurgled. We looked up at our parents and, "We love him already, Marc is our little super hero."

Our parents kissed the top of our head and sat next to us. Uncle Vincent came in with a grin on his face as we realized that our quality moment was done. "So Herry, heard you had a little dude, didn't know you had it in you, dear brother-in-law."

"Vincent Raison!" both Aunt Kristen and Aunt Atlanta scolded him as they slapped the back of his head. Daddy nodded in approval of my aunties' actions. Then we went back to baby Marc, who we already loved the first time we saw him.


End file.
